1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cellular organism and parts thereof and a method for growing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to small white pumpkins, plants that produce the pumpkins, seeds and tissue that produce the plants, and a method for growing the small white pumpkins to further reduce the size of the pumpkins.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an ever present need for plant diversity, and this need manifests itself in many ways. Among these is the commercial demand for new ornamental plants and parts thereof and for new and interesting food crops.
This need is addressed through the creation and discovery of new plants. For example, new plants are developed from sport (a nonsexual variation of a plant) or from mutations (a sexual or nonsexual variation of a species). Also, new plants are discovered from time-to-time, and genetic engineering has been used to create new plants.
Plant growing techniques have also evolved to add to the diversity of life. Some of these techniques involve the use of plant growth regulants, usually to increase plant growth.
With regard to the Cucurbitaceae family, the demand for plant diversity has resulted in the development of small pumpkins. According to a search conducted by the U.S. Department of Agriculture Office of Plant Variety Protection of the PVSQUA Database for gourds, pumpkins, and squash, the Munchkin variety (Database Ref. No. 8710001) discovered by Moran and introduced in 1987 is a small orange pumpkin. This summer pepo species reportedly has a length of 9 cm and a fruit stem end width of 9 cm. The fruit shape is known as "Connecticut Field" with a prominent presence of "ribs."
Another small orange pumpkin is the Jack-Be-Little variety (Database Ref. No. 8510020) originated by Le Marche Seeds International and introduced in 1985. Also a summer pepo, Jack-Be-Little is somewhat smaller than Munchkin. Jack-Be-Little reportedly has a fruit length of 5 cm, a fruit stem end width of 7 cm, and a fruit blossom end width of 7 cm. According to the U.S. Plant Variety Protection Office, the average weight of the fruit is 110 grams. The shape is again the Connecticut Field type, with a prominent presence of ribs. The surface texture is described as smooth (i.e., no warts).
There have also been white, cream, or buff colored pumpkins. The PVSQUA database lists several C. moschata varieties with this coloration, including Allneck Cushaw (Database Ref. No. 7610116), Calhoun (Database Ref. No. 7610231), Cheese (Database Ref. No. 7610234), Golden Cushaw (Database Ref. No. 7610236), Green Striped Cushaw (Database Ref. No. 7610237), Quaker Pie (Database Ref. No. 7610241), and Virginia Mammoth (Database Ref. No. 7610244).
The PVSQUA database also lists several Cucurbita pepo varieties with this coloration, including Custard (Database Ref. No. 7610190), which is described as a summer pumpkin. The description suggests that a banana-shaped fruit of a cream/white color grows in vines.
Another Cucurbita pepo variety of this coloration is Little Boo (Database Ref. No. 7800057), reportedly originated by Agway Inc. and introduced in 1978. It is said that this winter pumpkin is a vine plant producing Connecticut Field-shaped fruit colored white. According to the U.S. Plant Variety Protection Office, the pumpkins weigh about 3,160 gm.
There also is a report of a White Bush Scallop (Database Ref. No. 7610225), an early white bush scallop, Cucurbita pepo. The description is that this summer squash has white scalloped fruit.
A White Perr Gourd (Database Ref. No. 7610058) is mentioned as a Cucurbita pepo variety that produces white fruit on a vine.
Finally, according to Database Ref. No. 8600093, a Cucurbita pepo variety called "Happy" was originated by Jennie Brush and introduced in 1986 Happy is described as a summer squash of mixed species having a bush plant habit. The fruit is characterized as Connecticut Field-shaped colored white. The U.S. Plant Variety Protection Office indicates that the fruit weighs about 4,536 gm.
In addition, prior to Oct. 11, 1990, the inventor observed a roadside stand selling small, lemon-yellow pumpkins in Sunbury, Pa. A person attending the stand stated that these pumpkins resulted from a planting of Jack-Be-Little seeds.
However, so far as is presently known, prior to the present invention, a pumpkin of the approximate size of Munchkin or Jack-Be-Little has not been produced in a pure white color.